The subject matter herein relates generally to a pluggable connector having a card edge or similar interface that is received by a mating connector.
Pluggable cable assemblies may be used to transfer data to and from different communication systems or devices. Known cable assemblies may include a pluggable connector having a leading end and a trailing end and a communication cable that is coupled to the trailing end. The leading end is inserted into a receptacle assembly of the communication system, and the trailing end is coupled to the cable. The cable may include insulated wires that transmit electrical signals or optical fibers that transmit optical signals. The pluggable connector also includes a circuit board that has electrical contacts exposed along a card edge of the circuit board. The card edge is proximate to the leading end of the pluggable connector. For cable assemblies that transmit electrical signals, the wire conductors are terminated to electrical contacts of the circuit board. For cable assemblies that transmit optical signals, the cable assembly has an optical engine that is coupled to the circuit board and converts optical signals to electrical signals or vice versa. During a mating operation, the leading end of the pluggable connector is inserted into a cavity of the receptacle assembly. The electrical contacts along the card edge of the circuit board engage corresponding electrical contacts of a mating connector within the cavity of the receptacle assembly.
The conventional pluggable connector typically includes a connector housing with an opening at the leading end where a front portion of the circuit board is located. When the cable assembly is manufactured, shipped, or otherwise handled prior to the mating operation, the circuit board is at a greater risk of being damaged. Although the connector housing may surround and protect a majority of the circuit board, the front portion of the circuit board, which includes the card edge and the electrical contacts described above, is exposed through the opening of the connector housing. If an external object unintentionally passes through the opening, the object may damage the front portion of the circuit board.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable connector that protects the front portion of the circuit board (or a similar interface) from being damaged by external objects.